Going Home
by ChristianaDaene
Summary: Another girl gets sucked in to Middle Earth fic. The only thing remotely Mary Sue-ish is the fact that a girl, who is a lot like me, falls into Middle Earth. She's not perfect. There will be little to no romance.
1. A blue beam of light

Going Home  
By Daydream  
   
A/N)Hey everyone! The only thing remotely Mary Sue-ish is the fact that a girl, who is a lot like me, falls into Middle Earth.   
My charactor isn't perfect and there is little to no romance. If you have a problem with that you can leave. I'm looking for   
a beta reader. E-mail me if your interested. Read and review. Flames are welcome and will be used to burn things. On to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Like someone once said, "If you recognize it, more than likely I don't own it."  
  
  
Going Home  
By Daydream  
  
It was a cold November afternoon. Circe, having finished "The Eye of the World," was at the library looking for something else   
to read.  
"Hey Cerc!" someone called, "Check your backpack at the door."  
"Hey Marv," Circe replied. "I'm not in the mood today. Got any good books I haven't read 10 times already?"  
"Sure, tootsie roll." Marvin hopped on the counter and continued, "I've got Hitchhiker's Guide."  
"Read it."  
"Right. Um, lets see...The Pigman, The Eye of the World, or Lord of the Rings.  
"Read it, just finished readingit, read it but it's been a while so, lets go with LotR." Circe replied in a bored monotone. Marvin  
handed her the book. The second Marvin let go of the book, Circe was envoloped in a bright blue beam of light, and in the next   
second she was gone. All that was left was the book she had been holding.  
"Circ. Circe, thins isn't funny. Circe? Oh shit!"  
  
Meanwhile with Circe...  
  
"Ahh!" *thud* "Crap. What just happened?" Circe asked herself. "Stupid Marvin, when I get my hands on him..." She let the threat  
hang in the air. She started to walk to the woods. We, dear readers, shall now skip ahead a few hours, for they are filled with nothing  
but Circe walkin through the woods and cussing a blue streak. It was now around noon.  
  
"Quiet. I hear something."  
"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked.  
"John Salbury, when I find my way out of here, you're gonna have a lot of explaing to-Shit!" Circe cried when she tripped over a   
tree root, again. When she looked up she found an arrow, an ax, a sword and a staff pointed at her neck. "Uh, hi. I come in   
peace?" Circe forced a laugh.  
"Who are you?" Gimili asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question. Could you face all pointy and dangerous ends of objects away from me?"   
They lowered their weapons. "Thanks. I'm Circe. I have no earthly idea how I got here, or even where here is. Now, would you   
kindly tell me who you are and where 'here' is?"  
"Could shebe a darkfriend?" Gimli asked.  
"No, look at her clothing. It's not of this world." Aragorn countered. "Still, we must be careful."  
"Uh, guys. I can hear you. And I'm not a dark friend or an Aes Sedai, or any evil being. Although Aes Sedai aren't really   
evil, many people believed  
them to be." Circe rambled.  
"I'm Gandalf the White, my lady." Gandalf introduced himself. Legolas,Gimli and Aragorn followed suite.  
"OK, that takes care of the name part. Now, where am I, and don't say Middle Earth, because there is no such place."  
"Then where are we if there is no such place?" Gimli asked sardonically.  
"That's what I'm asking you, you dimwit!" Circe yelled. She then found the arrow and ax pointed at her once again.  
"You had best be careful. You have not yet gained our trust, and insulting us will not help." Legolas stated.   
"Now, there are orcs in the distance. Do you have a weapon to defend yourself with?"  
"No, I do not and where the hell in Middle Earth are we?" Circe replied.  
"Near the Gap of Rohan." Gandalf answered calmly.  
"Aw shit! Why me?" Circe asked the sky. And, as the sky could not talk, it didn't answer her.  
"I don't understand the question, but we need to get moving. Otherwise the orcs will be apon us by nightfall."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N) Well, how was it? Comments and Critism welcome.   
Daydream 


	2. Of Dudes and Staffs


    A/N)Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. There's a small bit of dialogue I've taken strait from the
    book. I've had a bad case of writer's block. I haven't decided if Circ is going to stay with Gandalf
    and them or go with Eowyn. I'm still looking for a beta reader. E-mail me at Suldrunw@hotmail.com
    if your interested. Read and review. Flames are welcome and will be used to burn things.
    Thanks for all the complements guys.
    same-auld-mee Circe's name is an allusion to the Odyssey
    The disclaimer is for the rest of the story. On to the story.
    Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing, except for Circe.
    *...* denotes thinking.
    Going Home
    By Daydream
    While running from the orcs, Aragorn took and extra sword from his pack and lent it to Circe.
    When the orcs caught up to them, it was forensic. Gimli and Legolas fought side by side. Legolas
    shot at the orcs in the distance and Gimli hewed the once near them. Gandalf was holding his own,
    using magic and his sword to attack. Aragorn was with Gandalf, a pile of orc bodies around them.
    And Circe, well, she was trying to remember everything from her fencing lessons.
    *Parry, block, counter, parry, thrust* She thought thrusting the sword through an orc. An orc
    sliced at her arm. She dodged just in time. Only to find an arrow sticking through it's head, shot
    by another orc. "Whoa shit!" Circe yelled as another arrow flew at her. She ran over to the orc,
    dismembering any that got in her way. As it notched another arrow, Circe slew him. Finally the
    battle was over.
    "Are you alright, Lady Circe?" Gandalf asked. Circe promply threw-up.
    "We should tent to our wounds quickly. We need to reach Edoras by night fall. Legolas, see if
    there are any athelas plants," Aragorn directed. "Gimli, boil some water. Gandalf, see if you can
    help the Lady Circe."
    "Would you stop calling me 'lady' already? I'm a normal 16 year old, and, unless you want to nuke
    half of Denmark, I'm not a noble lady. So for the last friggin' time, stop calling me that." Circe
    demanded.
    "What do you mean 'nuke' and 'Denmark,' Lady-" Circe glared at Gimli, "Er- Circe?"
    "Nuke basically means death and destruction to everyone in a certian area, in this case, Denmark.
    'Denmark,' a country in Europe, a very _cool_ country.
    "Why would we want to do that?" Gimli asked.
    "Forget it. We ned to dress our wounds."
    When they arrived at Edoras, it was dusk. Before they were given admitance, they had to surrender
    their weapons.
    "Surely an old man may have his staff to lean on." Gandalf inquired.
    "I'm sorry, sir, but I was told to take all weapons away, including staffs." the door warden said.
    "Dude, just let him keep the staff." Circe said.
    "Madame, I have no idea who this 'dude' of yours is, but I can assure you I'm not him. My name is
    Hama. I was told to take all weapons away. This includes staffs."
    "I am a weak and feable old man. What could I do?" asked Gandalf.
    "Fine. You may keep the staff, but all other weapons must be left here." Hama replied.
    When they put down their weapons, Hama lead them in to the viewing room. They saw an old man
    sitting on the throne, to the right of the throne, they saw a squat, ugly looking man. And to the left, was
    a lovely young lady.
    *The man on the throne must be Théoden* thought Circe.
    "Hello, Théoden." Gandalf greeted.
    "You!" Théoden cried as he rose from his throne. "What bad news do you bring this time?"
    "Sire, I think we should call him Láthspell, for he always brings bad news." The squat, ugly man
    said.
    "Wormtongue, there are two kinds of people-" Gandalf was interupted by Circe.
    "Those who can count, those who can't, and those who are minions of minions of the dark lord."
    Circe finished. Gandalf glared at her.
    "Ahem. If I may continue?" asked Gandalf.
    "Sorry."
    "Like I was saying, Worntongue, there are two kinds of people who bring bad news. Those who
    are minions of evil," at this Circe beamed, "or those who mearly deliver the message of bad tidings,
    bringing help in time of need."
    "There is a third kind, which you have forgotten. Those who meddle in the affairs of others, who
    grow fat of the conlict of others." Wormtongue goaded.
    "What, you mean like you?" asked Circe nonchalantly.
    "You would do good to hold your tongue, _woman_." Wormtongue sneered.
    "You say that as if it's a bad thing." Circe countered.
    "See, my lord, even now Láthspell brings evil to Rohan. A woman with an acid tongue, and three
    others dressed in grey rags." Wormtongue tattled.
    "The hospitality of the Golden Hall has decreased since my last visit, Théoden son of Thengel.
    Have you not been told the name of my friends. Mighty they are, with weapons worthy of even the
    mightiest mortal. They are clad in the grey of the Elves." concluded Gandalf.
    "So you _are_ in league with the Witch of Dwimordene!" said Wormtongue. Gimli was held
    back from beating Wormtongue to a pulp only by Gandalf.
    "The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Gálmód. A witless worm have you become.
    Therefore be silent, and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire
    and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till lighting falls."
    "He raised his staff. There was a roll of thunder. The sunlight was blotted out from the eastern
    windows; the whole hall became suddenly dark s night. The fire faded to sullen embers. Only Gandalf
    could be seen, standing white and tall before the blackened hearth.
    "In the gloom they heard the hiss of Wormtongue' voice: "Did I not counsel you, lord, to forbid his
    staff: That fool, Háma, has betrayed us!"
    There was a flash of lightlight, and all was silent. Wormtongue was laying spread eagle on the floor.
    "Where's a camera when you need one? This is a Kodiak moment if I ever saw one." Circe
    commented.
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    A/N) Short, I know, but I'm working on the next chapter, which will hopefully be longer. Review and
    tell me if you want Circe to go with Gandalf and them, or stay with Éowyn.
    Daydream
    


	3. Talks and glares

A/N)Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I still haven't decided if Circe is going to stay with   
Gandalf and them or go with Eowyn. I'm still looking for a beta reader. E-mail me at   
Suldrunw@hotmail.com if your interested. Read and review. Flames are welcome and will be used to  
burn things. Thanks for all the complements guys.   
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 2. Oh, and I also own Wilhelm and his family.  
  
*...* denotes thinking.  
  
Going Home  
By Daydream  
  
Gandalf spoke,"Now, Théoden son of Thengel, will you hear me? Do you aske for help?" He   
pointed his staff at a window. The sun shone through the clouds. "Take heart, Théoden, Lord of the   
Mark, for not all is lost, you couldn't ask for better help. I give councel to those who wish to hear it.   
Will you? Come outside. You have been in the dark for too long, listening to the lies and foul advice."  
Slowly Théoden stood up and, with the help of the woman beside him, walked to the doors.   
"Open! Your Lord wishes to pass," Théoden cried.  
"Dude, cool," Circe whispered to herself as Théoden and Gandalf talked on the porch. She couldn't  
hear what they were saying, but she could definatly see a visable change in the King. Especially when   
he threw down his staff.  
  
Later, after Háma had come and gone, Théoden and the remaing four members of the Fellowship,  
plus Circe, had gathered around a stone seat. They were discussing what needed to be done.  
"So, what exactally is the situation here?" Circe asked.   
"It is late, but not too late, for there is still hope," Gandalf replied. "Our hope lies in Mordor, with  
a halfling. Doom hangs on by a thread, but as long as we stand, unconquered, there is still hope."  
"Alas! These tidings come in my old age. I have earned peace," Théoden cried."Alas, for Boromir!  
Why must the young die, instead of the old?" He grasped his knees, "Where as Grima put my sword?   
Get it from him!"  
"You may use mine, my lord. It has always been at your service," a strong voice called. Circe   
turned and saw Éomer. *Damn, he's hot!*  
"Shouldn't you be locked up?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry if I've erred, milord. I heard that he was to me set free. He bade me to get his sword,   
and I did." Háma exclaimed to Théoden.  
"Which I now lay at your feet, as a symbol of my servantude to you," said Éomer.  
All was silent and neither moved.  
"Dude, just take the sword, it won't bite," Circe said, rather cynically.  
"I know it will not bite," Théoden said as he slowly reached for the sword. As he grasped the hilt,  
Circe could see yet another chante in him. He lifted the sword and made some elegant motions with it,  
as if to test it. Théoden then cried out, calling to the Eorlingas Commanding them to rise and prepare   
for battle.   
"The gaurds ran in and lay their sword at Théoden's feet. "Command us!" they cried.  
"Never more shall it be said that you come always with bad news, Gandalf," Éomer proclaimed.  
"My lord, it is a blessing to see you back to your own self."  
"I do not need your sword, Éomer, sister-son. For Háma shall bring me min. It is in Grima's   
keeping," Théoden said. "Now Gandalf, what councel would you give me?"  
"Only that which you have already taken. To put your trust in Éomer, instead of a man-"Gandalf   
was interrupted by Circe.  
"In dire need of a shower, a straight jacket, and a room with padded walls." Gandalf glared at   
Circe, "Sorry. I'll just shut-up now. Uh, better yet, I'll leave all this messy war stuff, to you and seek out   
another girl to talk to. Could some one show me where Éowyn's rooms are?" Circe asked.  
One of the guards stood up, "I will, my lady."  
"I would greatly appreciate it if you would not call me lady. My name is Circe."  
"My name is Wilhelm, Circe. I'm at your service," He replied as they left the hall.  
  
"Lady Éowyn's chambers are this way."  
"So, Wilhelm, tell me a little bit about yourself."  
"My father's name was Wilturnt. He met my mother at the funeral of King Thengel, 35 years ago.  
I was born 10 years after that. I pledged to protect my country 5 years ago."  
"What happened to your father?" Circe asked.  
"The Lady's chambers are just up ahead." Wilhelm announced.  
"Thank you. If it's ok with you, would you mind giving me a tour of the city later," Circe asked.  
"Lady Circe, it would be my pleasure."  
"Just Circe, if you please, Wilhelm."  
"Of course. Here we are."  
"Thank you. It was nice meeting you," Circe held out her hand for him to shake. He look at her   
funny. "Here, let me show you." She took his hand and joined it with her own. She then shook her hand,  
taking his along for the ride.  
"Ahh, ok. It was nice meeting you, also, Circe. Good day," And with that, he left her to her own   
devices. At that, Circe knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" A voice called from the inside.  
"Lady Éowyn, I came with Gandalf. My name is Circe, and I would like to talk to you."  
"Come in." Éowyn cried.   
Circe opened the door. As Circe walked in, she noticed several tapestries and portraits. One of   
the portraitswas of an older couple, an older version of Éomer and Éowyn. "Are these your parents?"  
Circe asked.  
"Yes, they died several years ago. My mother's brother, King Théoden, took my brother and   
myself in," replied Éowyn.  
"That's sweet."   
"Yes, now what is it that Gandalf sent you for?"  
"He did not send me for anything, Lady Éowyn. They were talking about what was to be done   
about Mordor. I only wish to get home, and the talk board me. So I sought out someone to talk to."  
"You wish to talk, so talk. Tell me about where you come from," Éowyn requested.  
"In my time, for I come from the future, all this," Circe motioned around her, "was a story. A tale   
so wonderful and famous, that it was made into a very successful movie. But then again, it did have   
Orlando Bloom in it, and he does have lots of fans, at least 190, and counting," Circe mummered to   
herself.  
"A movie?" Éowyn asked.  
"Mmm, kinda like a play. Orlando Bloom portrayed Legolas. Doesn't look a thing like him though."  
Circe answered.  
"So, if you are from the future, you know the outcome of this war, do you not?" inquired Éowyn.  
"Yes, I do," Circe chose her words carefully. "I will not tell you if they will win, though. For if I told  
you the outcome, no matter what it was, they would lose. If I told them they'll win, they would be   
overconfidant, and lose, thinking that because they know the out come, they will not have to fight their  
hardest, because they'll win anyway. If I told them they'll lose, they wouldn't try their hardest, because  
hope would be lost. So I shall tell you to just wait and see," Circe replied mysteriously.  
"Fine then. What of Aragorn? Will he reclaim his kingdom?"  
"He will marry an Elf, and as for his kingdom, wait and see." Circe replied, with the phrase,  
"wait and see," fast becoming a cliché. Just then a knock came from the door.  
"Who is it?" both females called at the same time.  
"It is Wilhelm, my ladies. the King requests your presence."  
"We shall be right out," Éowyn called out. To Circe she said, "Our conversation is not finished."  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Circe replied as they walked to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N) Short, I know, but I'm working on the next chapter, which will hopefully be longer. Review and   
tell me if you want Circe to go with Gandalf and them, or stay with Éowyn. I only got one review last   
time, saying they wanted Circe to go with Gandalf.   
Daydream  
/pre 


End file.
